Touch in the Night
by Kasumi Yawa
Summary: Usagi feels like Mamoru is taking her for granted, but is convinced otherwise by a lonely King Endymion, who feels like his marriage has lost its spark. Lemon alert!


Let me start off with this, I have not written fanfiction since 2004. Yes! 2004! That was 15 years ago! It's been a really long time, but my love for Anime never wavered. Especially for Sailor Moon. I'm been on a Sailor Moon Crystal kick lately and it got me reading fanfiction again, which I haven't done in a very long time either. It inspired me to write again and try my hand in writing my first ever lemon. SO PLEASE BE KIND! My writing is a little off and it was definitely a new experience, trying to write a passionate scene.

With that said, now a disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! So please don't sue me!

Enjoy! And please REVIEW!

Touch in the Night  
By Kasumi Yawa

Usagi sighed as she hung up the phone with Mamoru. He had to cancel their date yet again! He was finishing up his last round of finals and he had to study. Usagi felt like she hadn't seen her Mamo-chan in weeks. She made sure she put on a strong front, playing the supportive and understanding girlfriend, but deep inside, even though she knew shouldn't, she felt resentment. It felt as if Mamoru was taking her for granted.

They knew they'd spend the rest of their lives with each other, rule as King and Queen in the future and have a beautiful daughter, they affectionately called Chibi-Usa. However, it didn't mean their relationship didn't require effort or attention.

Usagi slumped onto her bed and sighed again. She felt the tears warming her eyes, but she refused to give in. She knew how important it was for Mamoru to accomplish his dreams of becoming a doctor before their lives would change forever. She knew he wanted to make a difference.

_But what about me?_ Usagi thought, _what about what I want?_

Usagi continued the inner battle in her mind. _Am I being selfish? We are so young. At twenty years old, I should want to be in love and enjoy my time with the man I love._

She tightly shut her eyes as to not allow the tears to flow, when she heard her bedroom door slightly crack open.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Luna asked, as she slowly walked into the room. She noticed her young sailor senshi and princess struggling to keep her emotions at bay.

"Oh, Luna! I feel so horrible!" Usagi burst into tears, quietly sobbing into her pillow. Luna jumped onto the bed and nudged Usagi. "What happened, Usagi?" she asked, however, Usagi continued to cry. Luna became distraught and did not know what to do. "Please, tell me what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me!"

Usagi's cries died down and she turned to Luna. "Luna, I feel so lonely!"

Luna looked at her for a moment, not sure how to answer. "Usagi, how so? You have the other senshi, your family and most importantly, Mamoru-san!" Usagi burst into tears again.

"I know you're right, but that's not how I feel!" Usagi sobbed. "Mamo-chan is so busy with the university, that he has no time for me!" Luna sighed, "Usagi, you have the rest of your lives to be together."

"Luna, I know that! However, because our lives have been written in stone for us, Mamo-chan doesn't want to try anymore! I know he needs to focus on school, but just because our fates are sealed, it does not mean that I don't matter. It doesn't mean he shouldn't show affection or love towards me!"

At this point, Usagi felt the anger seep in and her words were getting louder. Luna did not deserve to be yelled at; it was not her fault that Mamo-chan would rather focus on school than on their relationship.

Luna could feel Usagi's frustration. She knew that Usagi was aware of her future – which was coming quickly. But Usagi was young and in love. She was known for her passion, her empathy and her ability to make people smile. She never asked anything in return, so she knew this was difficult on Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, have you tried talking to Mamoru-san?" Luna asked.

"I haven't had the heart to bring it up. He sounds so overwhelmed and tired on the phone. I don't want to burden him even more. But it's been weeks since he's touched me, or even kissed me." Usagi felt like crying again, as the tears started brimming her big, blue eyes.

Usagi sat up in her bed and looked up out of the window and stared at the moon. "Luna, when we were in the 30th century, I just remember staring at the King and thinking how devoted he was to his Queen. He looked at her so tenderly and so lovingly. You would never think that was the same man as Mamoru. And I laugh at myself, because it IS the same man. So why do I feel this way?"

Luna sighed, "Usagi, that will be your future someday. You may have to deal with what's on your plate now to end up with the future you want with Mamoru."

Usagi lay her head on the palms of her hands and stared at the moon. "You may be right Luna…"

Unbeknownst to Usagi, a King from the 30th century Crystal Tokyo was staring at the same moon, sighing to himself.

_When did things get so hectic for us?_ King Endymion thought.

He had barely seen Queen Serenity. She would get up early in the mornings, barely give the groggy King a kiss goodbye and rush out of their bedroom to attend to matters. He also has his own itineraries to deal with, but lately it felt as if they never saw each other, even if they both lived in the grand Crystal Palace.

The King missed the days of their youth, before they ascended to the throne as King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. He remembered that day fondly. But now it seemed there was no more time for each other. Small Lady was thriving. She had returned to the future after training with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi and continued to protect the future with the Sailor Senshi of Crystal Tokyo.

The King yearned the touch of his Queen. He wanted to feel her beneath him, making love to her in the comfort of their warm, inviting bed. He craved for her body and it seemed like he'd never feel her luscious lips again.

Remembering Sailor Moon made him smile. _That seems like that was such a lifetime ago…_ The King thought. He remembered his spirited wife, his girlfriend back then - the Pretty Guardian who fought for love and justice, who would punish her enemies in the name of the Moon. Back then she was full of laughter and energy, with no care in the world. She was full of love and hope. He loved his Queen, but she matured and took on her responsibilities with seriousness no one knew she had. But Endymion missed the days they spent together, alone with no burdens to bare.

_Oh, Serenity… what happened to us, my love?_

Endymion shut his eyes and willed his wife to him but knew it was to no avail.

He decided it was time to go to bed. He turned to leave the balcony, when out of the shadows Sailor Pluto emerged. She had been surprised to see the King roaming the palace so late at night. She kept vigilant, protecting her King and Queen.

Long ago, she guarded the doors of Time but returned to serve the King and Queen at the palace. She had become a mentor to Small Lady as she continued her duties as Sailor Chibi-Moon and became a confidant to Endymion and Serenity.

"What are you doing up, Your Majesty?" Sailor Pluto asked, aware the King looked distraught.

"Pluto, do you ever wish you could go back in time? To a specific moment just to relive it again. Even for a fleeting moment?" Endymion asked, even though it seemed he was speaking to himself rather than to her.

She leaned on her Time Key staff and stared at the King. Endymion saw the confusion in Pluto's face and shook his head. "Never mind, Pluto. I don't know what I'm talking about. Please forgive me."

He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm, "Your Highness!" She gasped. He turned and looked at her intensely with his piercing blue eyes. "Forgive me for being so forward, but please, tell me what is wrong. Is everything all right?"

Endymion smiled, "Pluto, you are never forward. You are a true friend. And I know I can trust you. It seems lately Serenity and I don't have time for each other. We both have responsibilities, but when did we stop to take care of each other?" He shut his eyes and felt the anger begin to boil under his skin. "Why were our destinies written for us? Why couldn't we have been a normal couple?" He began to shake and felt his voice begin to rise.

Pluto was distraught. She began to think, _how can I help my King?_ And suddenly, she knew what she had to do!

Sailor Pluto may have protected her King and Queen in the 30th Century, but she was also the gatekeep of time. She would often check up on the King and Queen's younger selves to make sure their paths were on track. She was aware of the ache in Usagi's heart and she knew the King felt the same pain.

"Your Majesty, there may be a solution, but it may be risky!" Pluto advised. Endymion sharply looked at Pluto, "what are you suggesting, Pluto?"

"As you already know, I am the gatekeeper of Time. With the title, comes many responsibilities, including assuring that time and space move on course." Pluto began, Endymion hanging on her every word. "I recently visited Sailor Moon, or I should say Usagi-chan." Endymion held his breath at the sound of his lover's young name. "Usagi is longing for you, or should I say Mamoru. He has been preoccupied with his studies and has not had time for her. She is lonely and yearning for the same love and affection from him."

Endymion slowly let his breath go. He felt his chest tighten. He remembered those days vividly. _Was Usako feeling unwanted and taken for granted back then?_ He contemplated. _She was always smiling and understanding, often telling me my studies were most important. Was she only saying that? Did she not want me to think anything was wrong?_

His heart ached for his Usako. In the past, he often worked hard to accomplish his dream of becoming a doctor. He knew Usako would be at his side forever. He threw himself in his work and knew it would make a difference. He wanted to save lives in a different way. But he never knew how that could have affected Usagi. Soon after becoming a doctor, they were called to ascend the throne and life as they knew it changed forever. They married and had Small Lady rather quickly and became entrenched in their new roles as King and Queen.

"Pluto! Why are you telling me all this?" Endymion snapped. He felt like he was in a daze.

"Your Majesty, maybe you can go back in time and comfort each other. Show her the love you have for her is eternal and let her make you feel loved again." Pluto stated matter-of-factly.

Endymion gulped at the thought of going back in time to see his beloved Usako. _The thought of going back in time is thrilling, but why do I feel so guilty? Should I appear as myself to Usako and tell her what's going on?_

"And you should tell Usagi-chan what you're going through, Your Highness," Pluto continued, as if she was reading his mind.

Endymion made a fist and squeezed tightly. The thought of being with Usako brought chills down his spine and he felt a tingle in his loins that hadn't felt in ages.

Without another thought, "Take me to her Pluto!" He shouted.

Usagi had cried herself to sleep. She asked Luna if she could be alone that night. She wanted to feel sorry for herself and do it in private. She spent the rest of the night gazing at Mamo-chan's picture and silently crying until her body gave way and she succumbed to sleep.

A bright glow spilled into the room and King Endymion found himself in Usagi's old room. He blinked for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He did she the light of the moon streaming into the bedroom and over Usagi's slumbering body. His groin tugged as he took a sharp intake of breath at the sight that beheld him.

She was slightly laying on her side, her lips parted, and she was breathily slowly. The blanket had slid down and gave way to her small yet full figure, her nightgown hugging every curve her body. He had to hold himself from groaning at the sight of her.

He quietly removed his cape and threw it on the ground. _No need for formalities at this point_, he thought. He contained himself as he deliberated on how to wake her without startling her. _I can't just wake her up and say "Hey! It's just me King Endymion, your future husband. I came to make love to you!" That wouldn't go well and it sure won't make sense to her…_He mused.

He slid his gloves and jacket off, before he gently sat on the bed beside her. He watched as her chest rose and fell as she slept. He gave into the temptation and gently kissed her unsuspecting lips. As he continued to kiss her, he could feel her body reacting. Usagi slowly awoke with a familiar warmth upon her lips and she slightly moaned. She kept her eyes closed as she thought she was dreaming. Endymion groaned as he felt her give into his kiss and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her warm, inviting body and she surrendered to his lips, feeling his tongue twirling with hers.

Endymion had to break the kiss before he completed took her then and there. She moaned in annoyance when his lips left hers and she slowly opened her eyes, dazed and confused. She looked into the familiar eyes of her lover but knew there was something different about him.

"Tuxedo Mask, why are you here and why are you dressed like that?" She breathed. She felt drunk and was pondering if this was all a dream.

"I'm not Tuxedo Mask, Usako," the King whispered, savoring the way her named rolled off his tongue. It had been a long time since he got to call her Usako. "I've come from the future, it is I, King Endymion!"

Usagi gasped and pushed him away to get a better look at him. She gazed at him in bewilderment, unable to speak.

He smiled at her softly and stared into her surprised eyes. He kissed the tip of her nose and she blinked.

"What are you doing here King Endymion?!" Usagi exclaimed.

Endymion shifted the weight of his body, already feeling the tightness in his dress pants as he sat up at straight yet refusing to let go of Usagi. He exhaled as he tried to put his thoughts into words. He needed to explain to her how he was feeling yet he did not want to hurt her in anyway.

"Usagi… Usako… you have no idea how much I've missed calling you that…" He started, swallowing the lump that had formed his throat. _Why am I so nervous?_ He thought as he looked at her. She looked at him quizzically yet formed a sweet smile for him.

"Well, the reason why I'm here… we'll it is because I missed you…"

"The Queen… is she all…" He stopped her, "No she's all right… in fact, everything is fine…" He looked away for a moment. Usagi positioned herself so she could look at the King better.

"It's just that," Endymion continued, "Usako, I came here because it has been a very long time since the Queen, and I had some time to ourselves. We haven't been intimate. It is not because we don't love each other, but Usako, I miss your passion, your intensity, your touch. The Queen and I are leading separate lives, not because we want too, but our roles have made us this way." Endymion shut his eyes tightly at the pain he felt growing in his heart.

Usagi look at the King and saw the pain his face. She stood in front of him suddenly, grabbed his face and saw his eyes open wide. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment and she crushed her lips against his as waves of emotions plagued them both.

The kiss intensified and fueled the passion they both were longing for came to the surface. The King let out a moan as he felt Usagi's lips leave his and go for the crook of his neck.

"Usako…" He moaned as he felt her warm lips graze his neck, feeling the tender wisps of her tongue tasting base of his skin. She felt ravenous it seemed, for Usagi, this was a long time coming. She wanted to taste every inch of his body. His hands held her hips as she kept licking and kissing his neck. He felt the bulge in his pants get tighter and tighter. She finally allowed herself to part from his neck and looked at his face. She slowly removed his face and lovingly gazed at her future husband's face. He looked older and more mature, but he was still the same Mamo-chan she had fallen in love with.

He gazed back at her adoringly. They knew they needed one another, yet they wanted to take their time. There was no need to rush when they had all the time in the world. For you see, Sailor Pluto allowed their moment to expand the confines of time and space.

As Usagi looked at Endymion, she thought for a fleeting moment about her precious Mamo-chan. What would he think if he knew what she was about to do?

_Mamo-chan, would you understand?_

Endymion saw the glimpse of nervousness, unsure of her actions.

"Usako… past, present or future… my love for you will never change. I am the same man standing in front of you. Let me love you…" Endymion whispered to her.

He stood up and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. She blushed under his gaze. She saw the love and love in his eyes. She knew to well that look he gave her. He wanted her.

Endymion pulled one side of her nightgown down her shoulder, exposing her white, silky skin. He began to kiss her shoulder and made his way up to her neck. She felt her breathe sharply and he knew he got her where he wanted. He slowly nipped and sucked on her neck. He felt her hand graze the back of his head, encouraging him to go harder. He lightly bit her neck and grabbed a fistful of hair and kissed her deeply. He pushed her back and hungrily looked at her.

"Usako… you… are… so… beautiful…" He said with each kiss he gave her.

"Endymion…" She sighed. She pulled back and coyly smiled at him. She grabbed the other side of her nightgown and pulled it off her shoulder, now exposing her succulent breasts. Endymion licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn't wait to taste her. She continued to blush as she pulled her nightgown all the way down and was standing in front of her lover in just her panties.

He took a step towards her and grabbed her by the waist and pushed up against her. She felt the bulge in her pants. He grabbed her right breast with his hand as he attacked the other with his mouth. He gently licked and teased her nipple. "Usako, you have no idea how much I was craving you." Endymion muffled as he continued his assault on her juicy breast. All Usagi could do in response was whimper. She began to grind against his bulge, and she could slowly feel herself getting wet.

Endymion pushed Usagi on her bed and she lay there, watching him trance-like. She could not believe this man belonged to her. He smiled down at her, see her panties wet with need. She was breathing heavily, her eyes begging for him. He began to unbutton is dress shirt, not once breaking his eye contact with Usako. His piercing blue eyes made her feel like he was reading her soul. Only he could ever make her feel like she was the only woman in the world for him. As Endymion removed his shirt, she could see that 1,000 years did nothing to hinder his physique. It was her turn to lick her lips.

He continued removing his clothes and anticipation built.

"Oh, Usako… you minx. I can see how wet you are for me. I love knowing I can still turn you on," Endymion teased as he hovered her and began to remove her soaking panties. "I have been craving to taste you for so long. How dare you deny me what is mine!" And with that, Endymion dove between Usagi's legs, pulling them apart and licking her clit, not stopping for a moment. He could feel her build up and the moaning for her lips turned him even on. He shoved his tongue deep inside her, tasting her, feasting on her juices. He went back to her clit as he slowly slid a finger inside her. This drove her into madness and she finally let go, screaming his name.

Endymion couldn't hold himself back anymore. He hovered above her, she pulled her legs apart as he settled between them and slowly position himself at her entrance. She could see he was hard, ready to become one with her. He slowly slid the tip, feeling her wrap around his hardness. He groaned as he slid deep inside of her and she gasped as she felt him enter her. He looked at her with so much intensity that he thought she'd finish him right then and there.

He moved softly inside her as he kissed her slowly. Usagi nipped his bottom lip and he groaned in ecstasy. He could hear her panting and he began to move deeper and harder. Usagi kept up with Endymion's temp as his thrusts grew deeper and deeper.

"You belong to me," Endymion growled as Usagi wrapped her legs around his hips. The position allowed him to go even deeper in her warmth. "You will always be mine. Do you understand that?" All Usagi could do is whimper in satisfaction.

"Usako, let go… give into it… let me have you…" Endymion begged. His need for her had become primal. He lusted after her, she was his and he would make damn sure she knew it.

She cried out in pleasure as the orgasm came crashing upon her as he continued to thrust harder and hard.

"Oh, Endymion…" she moaned. He knew he was close and could not hold back much longer.

Her moan pushed him over the edge, he spilled his seed inside of her and collapsed on her body, spent and thoroughly satisfied.

"Usako… you know how to unman me." He whispered as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him. She could feel his heart racing and nestled herself on his chest.

They lay there in silence; the only sound was their light breathing.

After a little while, Usako leaned up and looked at the King. "What does this mean for us Endymion?"

"Usako, if I ever made you feel anything less than significant, then I'm so sorry." Endymion responded. Usako blinked for a moment. She regained her composure, "Oh, Endymion, I've never felt that you didn't love me. I just wanted to know where I fit in your life."

Endymion reached for her hand and placed it on his chest, "That's where you live, Usako. In my heart, always."

Tears began to stream down Usagi's face. "Please don't cry. I did not mean to upset you."

Usagi shook her head, "Endymion, I am happy. I really need to hear that. I love you more than words can describe. I will always be at your side."

Endymion kissed her passionately, his heart full. "And that's what I needed to hear. Thank you…"

They finally surrendered to their exhaustion and fell asleep each other's arms. The morning came and Endymion woke up and looked down at his bunny.

"Usako, wake up, my love…" He whispered as he nuzzled her neck. She moaned and gently opened her eyes.

"Is it morning already?" Usagi stretched, feeling herself sore and blushed when she remembered the passionate night they had together.

"I have to return to the future," Endymion said, "I need to get back before your future self starts to worry." Usagi laughed and nodded her head. She was sad to see him go, but she knew she'd see him sooner rather than later. He dressed quite hastily, wishing he didn't have to leave, but he knew he had to go back home.

Usagi watched intently, still in disbelief of last night's event.

When he was finally dressed, Endymion turned to Usagi and smiled tenderly. "See you soon, my love." He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss, before disappearing in a flashing light. Usagi smiled with a small sigh and decided to go find Mamoru.

Endymion arrived to the palace, feeling nervous and slightly afraid. _Will Serenity know where I was…_he thought. He stood in front of his bedroom door, wondering if his Queen was waiting for him. As he pushed the door ajar, he saw Serenity sitting at the foot of the bed, her head hung low.

"Serenity…?" Endymion called out as he rushed over to her, kneeling in front of her.

"Endymion, I'm so sorry. My darling, I knew last night you went to seek comfort, not by me but who I once was. I knew right then and there; our marriage means more to me than anything else. Please forgive me!" Serenity sobbed. Endymion held her close.

"Oh Serenity, I should have found the courage to speak to you. I just did not want to burden you when you have so much already on your plate. Please forgive me as well."

Serenity looked at him, tears spilling over as she smiled and nodded. Endymion knew he had his Queen back, once and for all.

_Thank you, Usako…_

Usagi was on the move. _Mamo-chan, I hope you're still home…_Usagi pleaded to herself.

"Usako!"

Usagi stopped in her tracks and turned to the voice that called her name. "Mamo-chan! I was on my way to your place!" She said, trying to catch her breath. Mamo-chan walked over to her and suddenly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. Without a word, he held her in place, what felt like an eternity. Usagi closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his body and sighed in his arms. He pulled her back, just enough for their bodies to stay touching but he could look deep into her eyes.

"Last night, I felt this feeling, none I've felt before. And I knew I hurt you Usako. I knew you needed me and I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry for taking you for granted; making you feel like you didn't matter to me. But Usako, I swear to you. I will dedicate my life to you, to assure you that you are everything to me. I knew my future self would prove to you that I will be by your side forever,"

Usagi stood there, motionless, unable to speak.

"I lost Usagi for a while. But I'm back now… So, you're not mad?" She asked sheepishly. But before he could answer, she asked "wait, how did you know?"

He smiled, "No, I'm not mad. And Usako, I am after all the future King of Crystal Tokyo. How would I have not known?"

She smiled at her Mamo-chan as he knelt down and kissed her passionately.

_Thank you, Endymion…_


End file.
